


【EC】前路迢迢

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 监狱AU，年下
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	【EC】前路迢迢

上  
他给赶到那金属笼子里头，得待上整整五年。

五年哪，这可是很漫长的一段时间。假设Erik能活到五十岁，他生命的十分之一就得耗在里头。意味着他吃不到他最喜欢的那家犹太熟食店的百吉饼，意味着他得和攒了很久的钱想买的那辆车说再见，他不能去看电影，不能在光明节点亮烛台，不能从形似展翼飞鸟的礁岩一跃而下，痛痛快快地游泳，不能和摩洛哥舞厅的那些用浓妆掩盖吸食可卡因后发黑脸色的女招待们调情，让她们高兴的话兴许能得到半瓶掺水的威士忌作为回报。在这五年里，除了女狱警，他再也见不到任何女人了。

这得怪谁呢？怪杀千刀的Sebastian Shaw，要不是三年前他为了给妈妈治病在这家伙的威逼利诱下加入了地狱火，成为那些拿着把枪充样子，干着交接货物、传达命令、跑腿接人这些活计的小喽啰中的一员，也不会落到今天这个地步。要是Shaw和他进了同一座监狱，他会把这家伙的脑浆打出来。可惜Shaw不和他在同一座监狱，也不在任何监狱，他死得透透彻彻，电视里说他身中十六枪，绝无半点生还的可能。

还得怪Jakob。小Erik还没看清他长什么样呢，在他能把会动、会发出声音的五颜六色块块称为“人”之前，会牙牙学语喊出Papa之前，Jakob就像实现三个愿望后的神灯精灵一样从Lehnsherr一家的生活中消失了。把哇哇大哭的宝宝留给一个无依无靠的犹太女人。要是Jakob没走，兴许他就能去上学，Edie就不会没钱治病，他也就不会跟Shaw扯上任何关系。

还有小学的卡蒂老师。要不是她在Erik被一群小孩叫“犹太杂种”的时候漫不经心地说“只是男孩们的玩笑”，Erik也不会因为把一个小孩打出鼻血而被学校开除，从此放弃学业过早地投身于这悲惨世界之中。

总之，他责怪整个世界，怪天上的月亮太圆，怪海水太苦太咸，怪电影海报里女演员下巴长的痣不如他所愿，但怪不了Edie。她是天底下最可敬的女人，虽然已经长眠于六尺之下，却占据了Erik胸膛里所有摇曳的烛光。

但话又说回来，要是Jakob和Edie把他晚生了一年，十七岁的Erik Lehnsherr就能凭借未成年人的身份逃脱这场牢狱之灾。 

出生没多久的Erik乳牙长得极快，把Edie的奶头咬得生疼，隔壁生了六个孩子的吉普赛女人说这预示小Erik将来会大有可为，是前途一片光明的美好征兆。他此刻又想起这女人信誓旦旦的预言来，一个没上过学，没有文凭，没有钱，没有门路，满腔怒火的前黑帮分子能有什么大好前途呢？

跟他关同一间的是个深肤色的亚裔混血儿，肌肉像淋了桐油块块发亮，很少说话，本名十分之拗口，大家都叫他红莲。 

人们不知为何相信监狱可以教人改过自新，但更通常的情况是，你因为小偷小摸入狱，没过多久发现你学会了撬锁、伪造笔迹、在玩牌时出千、如何销赃、如何洗钱、如何面不改色地撒谎而不被人发现等本领，谈论的话题不外乎暴力、性、酗酒、吸毒等问题。当然，也有优秀榜样，有人入狱后改掉了自己的姓，皈依伊斯兰教，出狱后积极投身于人权运动。*  
（*指马尔科姆·X。）

Erik Lehnsherr有诸多优点。首先，他很年轻；其次，他很健康，没有酗酒吸毒等普遍性问题。他也有诸多缺点，最大的问题是没有钱。这三者结合在一起，意味着在义务劳动中他总是被分配到最苦最累的活。好处是有人愿意给Erik提供一点好处以换取帮忙干他那一份活计。有时是香烟，有时是处方药品，还有其他在监狱外随处可见，在这儿却要价高昂的小玩意。他很快摸清了交易行情，拿到这些东西后并不使用，而是打算换成他更需要的东西。

一支香烟换得了红莲的帮助，他小心翼翼地把烟包好塞到枕头边缘，告诉Erik这些流通的违禁品大都出自同一个人。他们称他为“教授”。只要价钱足够，他能弄到你想要的一切东西。红莲说起他的时候脸上带有一丝郑重的敬畏，Erik继续追问下去，他却缄口不言，只是给了Erik两点建议：如果教授需要你的帮助，答应他，他会在危急时刻帮你一把；以及，永远不要与教授为敌。

狱警们待他并不苛刻，比起那些杀了自己妈妈再把她煮熟吃掉的疯子，每强奸一个女人就在自己身上纹一道纹身以至于身上没有一块空白皮肤的恶棍，Erik实在是正常到有可救药的地步。人们知道他曾经为Shaw做事，但他已经死去，而Erik在地狱火的那几年又不足以接触到任何机密，所以并未招致可能的报复。

而那些把他当做迷途羔羊对待的狱友们很快就会发现，在无声无息之间，这个年轻男孩已经悄然建立起自己的威名。他讲信用，应下的事一定会做到，极为可靠。反过来，对于答应了他却不做到的人，Erik也并不吝惜给他一点教训。“这是我和他之间的事。”他很冷静地说，每个人都听得清清楚楚。“他答应了我，收取了我的报酬，却没有做到。我有必要解决这件事。”他当着所有人的面同那个白胖的雅利安人一起离开。没过多久，又再次出现。又过了一会儿，那个雅利安胖子也回来了，没有任何可见的伤痕，对刚刚发生的事守口如瓶。但从此之后他见到Erik就像见了鬼一样惶恐躲避。

Erik身上有一种捉摸不定的特质。人们逐渐发现他无所畏惧之物，任何威胁、恐吓、虚张声势都不能使他胆怯，于是反过来教他们不安起来。恐惧在这儿是家常便饭，是构建起这里脆弱情感联系的直接纽带。哪些人是安全的，哪些人不好惹，哪些人是绝对禁区，都自有一条食物链法则。Erik却不归其类，而是像熟练的水手那样操纵、利用这条牢固的铁链，从中寻找到自己所需要的锁结。

处在这条食物链顶端的，当属教授无疑。

监狱里发生的一切都或多或少有他的影子，他本人却很神秘。根据道听途说的消息，教授是某个黑帮家族的教父，出生于一个英国贵族家庭，极为富有，仍然通过电话掌控家族生意。从某种意义上来说，他掌管这座监狱的最高权力，狱警们都和他有千丝万缕的联系。胆敢质疑他权威的人下场都不太美妙，包括一名被撤职的狱警。但总体来说，他为人并不残暴，也不只靠暴力赢得人心。Erik脑海里立刻勾画出一个典型的黑帮教父形象，头戴黑色礼帽，穿三件套西装抽雪茄，说意大利口音的英语，怀里抱一只虎斑猫。不对，划掉意大利口音那一项。滋长的流言派生出万花筒般各异的形象，也让Erik的好奇与日俱增。

入狱时Erik在表格里填上了自己的宗教信仰，感谢人道主义精神，吃饭时他不用和别人挤破头皮，而是在单独的窗口取走符合犹太教规的食物。

他端着餐盘坐下，用塑料叉子戳起一块牛肉，有人影在他眼前晃动，接着在对面坐下。

Erik霍然抬头。即使所有人都穿着一模一样的不合身橘色囚服，对面的人仍像穿着高定西装般自如。Erik此前认识的唯一一个有类似气质的人物是Sebastian Shaw。都有一张精英的脸，像个科学家或者大学教授，在口音纯正而庄重地念出他们的姓氏之前必须得加个“博士”才不至于冒昧。

但就算把Shaw的面部肌肉都调转一番，也绝无可能露出如此生动的笑容。Erik没想过教授竟会如此年轻，他满三十了吗？以及无法让人移开视线的美貌。

“Erik，我的朋友，”他熟稔地叫出这个名字，“我一直想找机会同你认识，我是Charles Xavier，他们都叫我教授。”

Erik点点头，“你好，教授。”然后继续去戳那块牛肉，要知道午餐时间是有限的，他下午还有活要干。有一个美人坐在他对面只会增强他的食欲。

教授没动他自己那份食物，而是很感兴趣地看着他吃东西，让Erik觉得自己像只被观察的小白鼠。“我注意到你是犹太人。”

Erik抬了抬眼，“我也注意到你不是。”

教授笑起来，只有在大学里上课的教授对自己的学生才会这样笑，Erik猜测。“很有洞察力，犹太男孩。”

这个称呼让Erik瞪回去。教授拍了拍他绷紧的小臂，“你还缺一个绰号，我认为它很适合你。”

当然，这里人人以绰号相称，除了教授和红莲，那个雅利安胖子是“鞋匠”，把钱花在伏特加上的俄罗斯黑帮头头叫“红魔鬼”，还有“鸟王”、“压路机”、“夜行者”等等。Erik暂且还没有被这种奇怪的习俗波及，但他也知道暗地里有人给他取了不少千奇百怪的绰号了。

“在这里，名字是最没用的东西。它会让你想起你的过去，让你觉得外面的世界和你是有联系的。可那又如何呢？我们都是因为各种各样的原因才到了这里，我们中大多数人都犯了错误，都有一段不甚愉快的历史。有人想改正以前的错误，有人想忘记自己的历史。忘记以前的名字意味着一个新的开始，你可以从现在开始成为你想成为的任何人。只有忘记以前的名字，你才真正融入了我们，和我们是一家人。”

“我为什么要想办法融入你们？”Erik生硬地问。

“因为我想让你这么做，犹太男孩。你会拒绝我吗？”他笑起来的时候眼角很温柔地下垂，带一点风流意味。

Erik没有回答。红莲的警告在他耳边回响。教授又自顾自地开口，“你可以叫我Charles。”他俏皮地眨了眨眼，接着很孩子气地挑走了Erik餐盘里唯一一颗樱桃。

“等等——”Erik阻止不及，眼睁睁看着那枚透红的果子消失在了同样娇艳的唇间。

中

他的新绰号以在水面投下石子后涟漪震荡的速度扩散开去，在这个由沼泽绿牛蛙、鲦鱼、水趸、绿藻和真菌组成的小型池塘生态系统里搅起一个不大不小的漩涡，最终又同流言和揣测一道平息。

他还是Erik Lehnsherr，六英尺高、金棕短发的犹太人，在固定的时间起床、用餐和刮胡子，安息日跟随一位犹太拉比祈祷，恪守不把自己置身于任何刀子对刀子的舞蹈当口和不违反遗传自Edie的道德准则两条戒律，同以前别无两样。但在看不见的沼泥深处，有什么东西正在悄然改变，像一扇无形的门突然对他敞开。电台的滴滴声编织成繁复难解的密文，而最关键的密钥此刻正躺在他的手心，所有的微笑、眼神暗示、肢体动作都顷刻被赋予了可供解读的具体意义，指引出一条通往翡翠城的黄金路。Erik迅速学习了新的游戏规则——虽然他痛恨Shaw，也不得不承认他的某些做法确实行之有效——并逐渐精于此道。

教授也越来越多地出现在他视线范围之内，总是围着一小群簇拥，见过几次后Erik辨认出了几张固定的面孔。一对兄弟，哥哥是典型的美国青少年形象，那种戴着头盔招摇过市，冲路边标志少女吹口哨的飞车党。得到同样热烈的媚眼作为回报。弟弟则要严肃许多，发色更深，个子更高，有一张学习不赖的脸。一个受过教育的黑人，眼睛像大而圆的葡萄，总是露出猎犬一般机警的神情。教授本人从不在任何义务劳动中出现，那双手应该握着纯金的钢笔、九毫米口径的手枪和哈瓦那雪茄，而不应该为任何粗俗的重量所拖累。倒不是说他有像个跟踪狂一样随时留心教授的一举一动，完全不是那么回事。只是，设想一下，当人类第一次走出山洞，见识到太阳的辉光之后，又怎能忽略如此耀眼的存在？

逐渐地，大名鼎鼎的红魔鬼注意到了他。这个俄罗斯前黑帮头目如今已经不再亲自经手这些白色粉末，而是专心干起了掮客行当。据他所说，这是他栽了这次跟头后学到的两个教训之一，另一个是“账本只能留在自己手里”。话虽如此，他有没有吸取第二点教训实在是有待商榷，毕竟人人都知道他和一个西班牙会计搞在了一起。Erik认为比起黑帮，他更适合去做在中央广场弹弗拉门戈吉他的民谣歌手。杀人时也带有同样漫不经心的优雅。

Erik替红魔鬼搭线的交易做见证人，两头拿钱。而急于卖出手头的货的人又得去找教授帮忙，把这些东西神不知鬼不觉地运进来。这样一宗交易完成，各方都得了足够的好处，对彼此很满意。唯一的问题是教授很谨慎，甚至谨慎得过了头，从不轻易给予承诺。

心血来潮的时候，红魔鬼会教给他很多东西，如何运送违禁物品，如何逃开警方的视线，不同的手枪都有哪些优劣，如何伪造意外现场等等，以玩笑话或者传奇故事的方式展现，而Erik把这些杂乱无章的故事整理成简单明了的操作指南记在心里。激流发掘了他在数字上的潜力，他在二十一点里赢了钱，并知道何时才有利可图。红魔鬼曾提及他对出去后生活的设想，他要自个儿单干，问Erik要不要加入。Erik摸不准他是随口一提还是真心，但笑着摇了头。

这世上真的有一条通往幸福的确切之路吗？他在夜晚抬头，只有天花板沉重地悬停于上空， 把一切答案、幻想和未来都封死了，像一口合上的棺材。他想打破它，想怒吼，想让新鲜的空气涌进来，想看到无垠的星空。可他不知该怎么办。他看不到任何一条路途，周围只有温暖的黑色羊水。

“真高兴你来了。”教授从书里抬起头来，蓝眼睛闪得很灵动，像浪涛上的霞光。Erik端详了一会儿桌上夹在透明塑料板之间写着“值班”的白纸，又向后面成排的书架看了一眼，为这仿佛相识多年的熟悉语气莫名焦躁起来。他知道正确回答应当是礼貌地询问教授是否有什么事找自己，并承诺一定办到。而他问：“为什么这么说？” 

教授把一张写着镀金花体“Charles Xavier”的纸片压在书页间，合上书，蓝白相间的封面和《永恒之王》。“你会来的，犹太男孩。我对我的眼光很有信心。”他用特有的自信语调说，字句不无傲慢，但由他口中说出却拥有一种使人信服的魔力。“来吧。”他把登记簿推到Erik面前，“签上你的名字，然后你就可以进去了。”

所以他一直待在这里做图书管理员，这就解释了为什么Erik换了四个岗位也没见过他的身影。他还以为教授不用参与这些活儿，只需要舒舒服服地晒太阳呢。

面前的人像会读心似的笑了，双唇弯曲成一个柔软的弧度，“噢，Erik，我有医疗许可。有时我也会待在医疗室帮忙。”Erik也健康得过分，从未涉足过这个白色房间。他花了五秒钟考虑这个“医疗许可”的真实性，一边签字一边问：“是什么？”言下之意是你看起来不像是病得很重的样子。

“枪伤。”回答很流畅，Erik正在写字的手一顿，在“k”的尾巴尖洇出一团墨点。他霍然抬头，教授面色如常，看不出丝毫异样。“一颗九毫米子弹打中了我的脊椎。”他用食指和拇指比出一颗子弹的长度，“五年前的事了。我是不是没告诉过你我来这里的原因？”

Erik摇头，“谁干的？警察？还是跟你有仇的人？”

“这可是一回事。”他说，哪怕是这种时候他都显出一种贵族式的骄傲，仿佛对他们而言被人仇恨是一种莫大的功绩，“好了，有时间我会告诉你的。现在你得进去了，别耽误你的时间。”

Erik握着这个奇怪的承诺走了进去。

很多事情有了答案，比如阴雨天教授几乎不在室外出现，比如资历最老、喜欢喋喋不休监狱里的旧时光的尼古拉说教授是在五年前来的，他来了之后监狱就彻底变了个样。唉，一去不复返啊。他感叹道。

出于某种Erik自己都无法解释的心理，第二次去图书室的时候他在书架上找到了另一本尚未借出的《永恒之王》看了起来。二十分钟后他记下页码进度，拿着另一本书到教授那里进行借阅登记。

他看到的东西与日俱增，神灯精灵从薄而脆弱的书页中被释放出来，从古老符文般的字母中凝聚成型。说出你的咒语。它催促着，告诉我你看到的、你要的、你想知道的。我会实现你的愿望。它许诺，你将拥有整个世界。Erik接受了这个诱惑，在那些纸张和字句中，他看到了万花筒般变复无穷的人生。在未曾发生的宇宙中他拥有的无限可能。砖红围墙逐渐变得透明，消失在地平线远方。

第三次签下自己的名字准备离开时，教授从桌后叫住了他，把一本再熟悉不过的书推到他面前。“私人礼物。”他解释。Erik像上课被老师当场抓住的学生那样手足无措起来。“拿着吧。”教授的口吻不容拒绝。

回到宿舍后Erik把这本《永恒之王》翻开，扉页上用漂亮的钢笔字写着：“送给我的朋友Erik，我的犹太男孩。”落款是“Charles Xavier”。

下次见面时Erik把一枚硬币放到桌面上，簇新如银，舒展的鹰翼如同片片利刃，还未饱尝过鲜血。“这是回礼。”他用指尖往前推了推，“谢谢你的书。”教授显出惊讶的表情，指肚轻轻抚摸凸起的浮雕，显然并非这个国家所发行。Erik赶在得到回答之前转身就走，把教授喊他名字的声音落在了身后。

“你应当去申请一个学位。你很聪明，字也写得很好看。”教授说，用手里的钢笔指了指那本登记簿。

Erik警惕地看着他，指出，“我小学没毕业。”

“那不重要。”教授挥挥手，钢笔在空中画出一道圆弧。“你只有十八岁，五年后二十三。我这个年龄的时候刚拿到第一个博士学位。你出去后要做什么，Erik？继续干这一行吗？跟着红魔鬼？我并非评判你的决定，但要我说，跟着他不如跟着我，起码我能提供更好的东西。若是你打算改过自新，从此远离我们这些人，这很好，非常明智。但Erik，至少让你有选择的自由，而不是重新回到之前那种境地。这世上没有比读书和学习更容易的事了，你可以决定自己的命运。”

Erik发觉自己看不透他。他不该出现在这种地方。尽管Erik知晓那些贩毒、洗钱和暴力的罪名足以让这位黑帮教父在这里待上一辈子，但不知怎么地，他就是不该属于这里。他……对这个墓穴来说太好了。这世界上有那么多人，手上沾满鲜血却还过着逍遥法外的快乐生活，正义在这种时候又去了哪里？

“既然如此，那你又为什么会到这个鬼地方来？”Erik直言不讳地发问。

那双美丽而富有智慧的蓝眼睛里的光芒黯淡了一瞬，静默地看着他，像是自壁画传来的古老凝视。“我有一个妹妹。”他格外温柔地说，“不是亲生的妹妹，但——”他做了个手势。“是我的错，错误地让她置身于危险之中。发生了冲突，有人开了枪，两边都死了人。所以，就这样了。”

Erik定定地看了他好一会儿，想要从这张脸上找出往事的痕迹。那枚九毫米的子弹。他想，忽然被针刺一般疼起来。“你在赎罪。为那些你觉得不该死的人。”他下了结论。“我不知道具体情形，自然也没法说什么。但我想这不应该是你的错。你不是那种人。凡事总有意外。”

他笑起来。让Erik想触碰他眼角柔和的纹路。那些线条让Erik想到颤动的琴弦，小提琴缠绵地歌唱，在月光下把影子拉得很长。

他起身吻了Erik的脸侧。很轻的一啄，柔软得像雪白的兔子，又像猫一样很快退开，狡黠地眨着眼睛。

“答应我吧，Erik。”他说。

下  
寄信人的名字是Raven Darkholme。Erik把它置于教授掌心，给欲垂的盛开百合添上一株花蕊。这同样是一种富有暗示性的居高临下的手势，供奉上祭品，便能用小羊羔的血涂抹出预言。一只小羊羔换一次预言。

他的眼睛倏地一亮，闪电隐现于晴空，然后道谢，沿着边缘将信封拆开，薄薄的声响落在空气中，像一丛飘洒的蒲公英。

“我妹妹。”他解释，从中拣出一张信纸，Erik自觉后退，不愿侵犯这一珍贵的神圣时刻。蒲公英的种子落地且生出根须，注入一种孤独的毒素。他再一次被隔绝在外了，在单向玻璃这头注视着一个或许现在不幸福，但终究会走向幸福的家庭。玻璃上也同样映出他自己的脸庞和空落落的背后。

“拜托，别这样。别露出那种仿佛要拒绝全世界的表情。”温热的掌心紧贴他一侧脸颊，如同合上一片蚌壳，Erik为这过分亲密且珍重的举动不自在起来，羞于承认他此刻生出的联想，两种矛盾的感情指向相互博弈，撞进万物诞生的海洋。

Erik有时疑心教授有一种湖中仙女般的法力。他从不设下诱饵和绳圈，亦不动用武力威胁，却每每使人自愿说出他想要听到的东西。仿佛他手里握着人偶的发声开关，人偶们却被虚幻的自由意志所蒙蔽。但总之，这在他身上起效了。Erik把他十八年的人生一股脑儿说了出去，像倾倒一车沙砾，而教授在其中挑选出他自己都未曾意识到的珍珠。作为回报，教授慷慨地袒露了他自己的秘密。任性妄为的少女无意中挑起了争端，在火并中为了保护兄长开了枪，而后者一力替她承担了罪名。这个故事诱发了一场梦境。梦中他取代了那位面目模糊的少女，射出的子弹却诡异地拐了弯，他恐慌且震惊，阻止不及，眼睁睁看着它直奔自己想保护的人而去。梦境总是结束于同一双含泪的蓝眼睛。

“你最好叫我Charles，犹太男孩。”Charles按住他的后脑，专横地命令。Erik跪在浴室的瓷砖上，妈的，又硬又滑，痛得像拿锥子敲膝盖骨，好在他的脑子完全被优先级更高的事占满。热水源源不断从高处流泻而下，淋在他的脊背上。Erik像舔冰淇淋似的舔过柔软的双球，得到一声猫叫似的呜咽。在水幕和白雾中Charles露出欢愉又脆弱的神情，半阖的眼皮颤抖着，分不清是潮湿的水还是泪。他和Charles都湿漉漉的，像两条刚从海里捞起来、才长出腿的人鱼，被情欲的渔网困住了，珍珠迎头浇下，坚硬的鳞片纷纷退却，暴露了柔软的内里。圆钝的指甲陷入绵软的肉里，陷入一场莹白的幻觉，像擒一株月桂树，用舌尖品尝沉甸甸的、敏感的花簇，吮吸甜美的汁液，风拂过，流泻一地歌吟。

Erik操他的时候像是在触碰圣灵，在世界树上撷下永恒之果，让人疑心触碰到这具覆盖浅色毛发、发着微光的肉体会被吞没于眩光之中，被拖拽入另一个世界，像蜡一样融化，失却了本身的形状，最终融为一体地凝固成型。当然，Charles不发光，病痛时需要大量的止痛药，清醒时则把它们锁在柜子里。Erik用毛巾为他擦去汗水，他做起这事来得心应手，同时也糟糕地与他不愿回想的记忆重合。他俯身亲吻那道花一般绽开的伤疤，像解开一道复杂难解的密码。而钥匙从不曾被他人持有，只取决于Charles愿意把它交到谁的手里。“我会伤害你。”Erik说。梦境的臆想熊熊灼烧。Charles大笑。“我倒是很期待有这一天。”Erik在得到宽慰之前先为这漫不经心的语气生出受到轻视的愤懑，让他觉得自己像一头被豢养的宠物，摇尾乞怜接受被赏赐的爱意。他试图抽身，却被怀里的Charles按住了格外突出的脊骨。云一样蹭过山脊，像在安抚一头幼龙。“嘘，Erik，我不是那个意思。”Charles或许真的会读心术。“我是认真的。你远远不止于此。我会一直等待着，等待你强大到足以伤害我的那一天。”Erik沉默了一会儿，“你从不让我为你办事。”这是另一个不合理之处。Charles既没有把他吸纳为家族成员的想法，也从不让他与黑帮事务有任何瓜葛。Charles没有回答，用一个甜蜜的吻将他拆散揉碎。

“214782号！214782号！你有访客！”两个狱警把他从房间里抓出送往探视间。Erik没法掩饰他的震惊。谁会来这里看望他呢？他回想起入狱以前的事来，竟然漫长到恍如隔世。Edie孤身一人把他抚养长大，或许有一些他未曾谋面的亲戚，但他不知道。他的“朋友”除了舞厅女招待就是其他帮派成员，要么在Shaw死后落得和他一样的下场，要么不知所终，要么换个人继续效力。隔壁的吉普赛女人在他加入地狱火后就慢慢疏远了。总之，他想不出任何一个回来探视他的人，总不能是他失踪了十八年的父亲。

玻璃那头的人太年轻了，不足以做他的父亲。也太瘦太高，陌生面孔，穿西装打领带，架一副眼镜，十足的精英派头。但并不盛气凌人，倒像上中学时那种书呆子。他什么时候与这种人有过交集？Erik竖起警惕的盾牌。“我是Erik Lehnsherr，你是谁？”教授模样的男人扶了一把眼镜，“我是Henry McCoy。Xavier的家族律师。大家都叫我Hank。”

Erik短暂地失去了语言能力。Xavier。律师。足以排列组合出一千种结果。哪个都不该与他扯上关系。往最坏的方面想，也许这是Xavier给他设下的圈套，他现在要为自己都不清楚的无心之失付出代价。Hank很快亮出了手牌：“我认为你有减刑的空间。”他翻开一叠文件。Erik被这个突如其来的惊喜砸得不知所措。他没能料到Charles会为自己做到这个地步。他从不相信任何天上掉馅饼的美事，坚信钱货两清的原则，Charles想从一无所有的自己身上得到什么？“Charles派你来的。为什么？”他问。“我只是奉命行事。不过问动机。”Hank以兼具律师和黑帮的专业性回答。在代表时间耗尽的铃声响起之前Hank向他确认了不少细节，承诺会有下一次来访。

“你的家族律师，叫Hank的。”Erik说。Charles没从书里移开目光，“他难为你了吗？”“那倒没有。”Erik回答得很快，随即又意识到自己再一次被Charles带偏了方向，决心回到正轨，“你为什么要这么做？”Charles像忽略一阵风似的把这个问题回避了，“不必在意。举手之劳罢了。

“你是不是觉得我无法拒绝你？”一只手放在脖颈边缘。骨节分明有力，像铁爪擒住一只兔子，柔顺的白色皮毛覆盖下的身体传来暖融融的热度，只需轻轻一用力就能让血液不再奔流。他的猎物才更像是胜券在握的那一个，连象征性的肌肉收紧也没有，大大方方地袒露出脆弱的咽喉，仿佛就算Erik用力也不会发出半分哀嚎。Erik猛地放开，而兔子并不逃走。Charles仿佛无所不能，而他快要无计可施。于是他使出最后一招。他告诉Charles，如果他不能得到满意的答案，他会拒绝与Hank的会面，中断学业，换言之，拒绝来自Charles一切帮助。这几乎能算得上一种可耻的要挟，无赖地利用Charles的好心肠，而他毫不退缩。好人总是有更多软肋的。Charles才终于露出了那种震惊的神情，令他生出一种反将一军的快感。当然，以Erik对Charles的了解，他会乖乖答应才是怪事。当天Erik得到的回答只有一句“请你出去。”随后就是无声的冷战。

等待和比拼耐心从不是Erik的强项，激流说他像那种在课堂上捣乱以期引起老师注意的学生，只有自恃被爱者才拥有的特权。Erik不答话，把脸色压得更低。又过了几天，就连红魔鬼都来劝他说你看起来要杀人，指不定就要上狱警的黑名单。你干嘛非得要一个答案？他点起一根烟，用手小心地拢住火光和白气，我交到这种好运高兴还来不及。Erik冷笑一声，威胁要把这句话原封不动地转送给激流，红魔鬼噎在当场，骂出几句脏话。是啊，他干嘛非得要一个答案？他不知道。他从来都不害怕被利用，人与人就是这样的关系，各取所需，而那些以为能将他完全掌控的人都会为自己的自大付出代价。但Charles不同。他从不开口要求回报，逼迫Erik在全然的善心和更大的目的间做出抉择。十八年的人生从没教给他第一个选项。于是他只能猜疑。猜疑他们的对话是否都是精心设计，猜疑那些吻里掺杂的真心或假意。Charles在公开场合时永远带着泰然自若的微笑。只有驯服了苦难、纷争和伤痛的人才会有那样的笑容，那种推心置腹到足以迷惑你，让你忘记同他不可跨域的鸿沟的笑容。在私底下里他仍会哭泣，一本悲剧性的书、电视里远方发生的苦难、妹妹的来信、高潮都足以让他流下珍贵的泪水。他流泪时甚至有一种圣洁的美丽。而他为什么只在Erik面前展露出这一面？也是一种战略性的驯服过程吗？他终于意识到，自己并不介意向Charles奉上忠诚，但无法容忍对等的感情里掺上半点杂质。他总是妄想着Charles与其他人不同。

Erik固执起来像个青春期综合征患者，采用的方式大抵出自某一本爱情小说。他在图书室那本《永恒之王》里夹了一张写下“e2”的棋谱。三天后他收到“e4”作为回应。这场隔空对局果不其然以Erik的失败而告终，他把棋谱放在口袋里从容地上门拜访。话题最开始围绕他们的对弈展开，兜兜转转后果不其然地回到了一切的源头和诱因上面。“对不起，Charles。”Erik先行道歉，随即使出杀招，“但我无法容忍就这样接受你的馈赠，又被你蒙在鼓里。我不想当你豢养的宠物。告诉我你想要什么，Charles，我有选择的权利。”“不。”Charles用一根食指按在他的唇角，“这是我的错。我没把你当……宠物什么的。”他费了好大力气才说出这个词。“我只是觉得你不该在我身边。不能把你引向一条更好的路，我很抱歉。”那双蓝眼睛里结满了苦涩的盐霜。Erik偏头含住了他的手指，细细舔舐。“你又怎么知道这不是更好的路？”他反问。“不要高估我的道德水平和低估我的野心。”Charles更像是递给他剑的湖中仙女，而他两者皆要。

“我不是你，也不是你的妹妹。我愿意为你效力，Charles。”

那天来临时其他人纷纷向他道贺，大力拍他的肩膀。红魔鬼和激流各给了他一个拥抱，作为朋友叮嘱了他许多。Charles则把那只刻有姓氏缩写的钢笔交给了他。“去吧，Erik。”他说，像国王对他远征的封臣。Erik最后一次吻他，衔住嘴唇许下郑重地承诺。会将无可辩驳的胜利和重逢一同带回。

在自由的白日之下，Erik登上Xavier家族前来迎接他的漆黑轿车，往未知的迢迢前路驶去。

End


End file.
